school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Education
Advanced Education is the sixth series in the School Daze franchise. It features 10 seasons and 232 episodes of Tom, Trent, and Willy's adventures in their Junior Year, along with their new friends, Bonnie and Mason. Characters Main Tom Connelly Trent Boyett Willy Fredrickson Bonnie Anderson Mason Patzer Alex Connelly Mordecai Rigby Allison Connelly Michael Connelly Aunt Sally William P. Connelly (Main Antagonist) Uncle Jerry Terri Menton (Main Antagonist) Andy Davis Dora Marquez Diego Marquez Caillou Tollar Rosie Tollar Stewie Griffin Brian Griffin Ronny Mrs. Ruben Boots Ash Ketchum Ash's Pikachu Jessie James Meowth Misty Brock Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Sasuke Uchiha Kakashi Hatake Monkey D. Luffy Roranoa Zoro Nami Usopp Vinsmoke Sanji Tony Tony Chopper Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Max Tennyson Toys Harold Riders Woody (flashbacks; cameos) Buzz Lightyear Jessie (Toy Story) Rex Hamm Slinky Mr. Potato Head Recurring Sid Phillips (Main Antagonist) Daniel Lavrich Rick Nabavi David Callahan Jacob Munsen Janet Uganden Bryce Racer Mr. Shiro Mr. Robatsu (Main Antagonist) Mrs. Beruku Mrs. Collins Mrs. Fureku Mrs. Gaishutsu Ms. Hizamazuku Tord Larsson (Main Antagonist) Al McWhiggin (Main Antagonist) Nona Aunt Judi Aunt Janine Olivia Vinny Gammy Uncle Nate Isabella Lukas Minor Devin Alfred Helen Nathan Redheart Alan Other Students Plot Arc 1: Changes While Bonnie Anderson and Mason Patzer, along with their toys, go with Andy Davis to his mother's house to help her move a carpet, when, unbeknownst to them, Sid Phillips is stalking them, recording footage of the toys coming to life, and showing it to the Government, who later show up at their house to try and take the toys away so they can experiment on the toys and eventually destroy them, and Bonnie and Mason, who found out on a prior occasion, are devastated by this. Their parents, not wanting them to be unhappy, decide to take the kids and move to Fredford Massachusetts to avoid the government. Meanwhile, Tom goes on one last adventure with Dora, Diego, and Caillou before they move away. Once they left, Tom goes Back-to-School shopping with his family. At Staples, he met Bonnie and Mason, who were looking for Jessie after she snuck off. The Next Day, Tom, along with Bonnie and Mason, begin attending Robinson Middle School for their junior year, and get new teachers: Mr. Shiro, their Behavioral Science Teacher, Mr. Robatsu, their US History Teacher, Mrs. Beruku, their English teacher, and for Algebra II, they are reunited with their Geometry Teacher, Mrs. Collins. Unfortunately, None of Tom and co.'s friends (such as Daniel, David, or the others), are in their classes(though Rick is on their bus again), So Tom makes plans for them to hang out outside of school. The gang also experience some major changes in their lives. Most notably, weekends with Michael and Jerry have become more difficult. Due to a doctor's appointment in the summer, The Connellys are told that they needed to lose weight, and because of this, Jerry puts them on a very strict diet and no longer takes them to fast-food joints. Also, Jerry's girlfriend Terri moves in, and makes things difficult for the gang, preventing them from going to restaurants they like, making them work, and criticizing them every chance she gets. Arc 2: Locked Up After an entire month of absence, Caillou returns to Fredford and begins attending school with Tom and co. again, as they are being overwhelmed with work. Mainly Mr. Robatsu, who gives out the most difficult and largest quantities of work out of all of their teachers, so they are gonna need extra help from him. Another major occurrence is that CoolMath was blocked, meaning that Willy can't play games anymore. Shortly after that, Dora and Diego come back and begin visiting the Connellys frequently. Then out of the blue, A couple of house inspectors come to inspect the Griffins House, when they discover Stewie's secret lair. Stewie is then arrested and sent to a Maximum Security Prison. Now it's up to Caillou and Brian to break him out., so they seek the help of various Nick Jr. characters to rescue Stewie, such as Little Bill, who is Caillou's long-time rival, Kai-Lan, and Ryder. While Tom and co. struggle with loads of schoolwork, Caillou and his group head down to the prison and break Stewie out. Coincidentally, Tord Larsson and his family was at that prison as well, and force Caillou to break them out too after holding Brian and Stewie at gunpoint. They all escape from the prison and celebrate Halloween, while Tord learns that his partners-in-crime Olivia and Vinny were bailed out prior to Advanced Education by Daisy, and sent to a reformatory school, much to his annoyance. Arc 3: Broken Love During the events of the previous season, Rosie showed signs of depression. She was upset over the divorce, the move, and one of her friends being thrown behind bars. Alex(along with Mordecai and Rigby) went to Caillou's house in Quahog to pick up his 3DS, when he finds Rosie crying in his bedroom. Alex provided her lots of comfort, and began spending some time together. They went to Peter Piper's Pizza and finished reading a book at the Library. They eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. However, they were both in love with Rigby, wanting their relationship to be a "three-way". Meanwhile, Tord finds Olivia and Vinny under the care of Dora and Diego, and completely reformed. Tord heads to their house to try and get them back, but to no avail. They don't want to be associated with the Larssons' evil ways anymore. Tord then leaves, and later finds Sid and Al, who become his new henchmen, and together, they work hard to capture the toys and get Olivia and Vinny back. At school, Tom and the gang continue to work hard in school, and spend time with their friends in family. They went to Pliomothe Plantation with Gammy, where Tord and his family try and fail again to get their former henchmen back. ANother thing to note is that the school doesn't have a pep-rally this year, due to the Student Body voting against it. Eventually, the gang gets together for Thanksgiving with the Connellys, with Tord once again attempting to get Olivia and Vinny back. They play a game of Chutes and Ladders to decide whether or not Olivia and Vinny should stay with the good guys, or return to the dark side. While coming up with teams, the gang overhears a heated argument between Aunt Sally, Uncle Nate, and Gammy over an incident that occurred last summer involving Sally not letting Nate into the beach. This eventually leads to Aunt Sally storming out of the house. Then, the group plays the game. The Larssons lose and also leave the house in anger. The gang then visits Michael and Jerry's side of the family celebrating Thanksgiving at a beach house before heading home. Arc 4: Andy's Christmas Carol It' s Christmas time, and everyone is getting ready. Aunt Sally, however, is still upset over the argument she had with Nate on Thanksgiving, and her relationship with him and Gammy is strained, as she is not invited to the upcoming Christmas family vacation in Cape Cod. At School, Tom and co.'s teachers are giving them a lot of work, with Mr. Shiro assigning another research project, Mrs. Beruku giving the class a lot of Hamlet work, and Mr. Robatsu and Mrs. Collins committing their usual work-overloading acts. Now the gang must work hard to get it all done before Winter Break. Meanwhile, Andy lashes out on his mother during a dinner-outing due to her getting a new boyfriend. Andy was close with his father, according to Bonnie and Mason, who tell the rest of the gang about how Mr. Davis had polio and won Woody in a promotion. One Weekend, Spongebob, Patrick, and Finn visit Fredford and warn the gang that Plankton has formed an evil alliance with Ronny and Mr. Greenie to try and kill Michael and Uncle Jerry. Ronny then makes amends with Michael, betrays his alliance, and joins the gang. Later, Andy gets into a car accident, and is visited by Bonnie, Mason, the toys, his sister Molly, and his mother, whom he apologizes to for yelling at her. After getting out of the hospital, The Davises run into Future Patrick, who tells them to join him in a mission to stop Sid, Al, and Tord from changing the Toy Story Timelines. They visit the time period where Andy's dad passed away and gave his son Woody, as well as the Toy Story 1 and 2 timelines, all in an attempt to stop Tord's group from changing history. The Davises are then arrested by the Time Police, who are about to erase Mrs. Davis and Future Patrick from existence unless they prove themselves innocent. Andy and Molly then join forces with some of Caillou's old friends to fix the Toy Story 3 timeline before heading home. The gang then celebrates Christmas and spends the weekend in Cape Cod with Gammy, Nate, and the cousins. Arc 5: Money Troubles It is getting close to the end of Quarter 2, and Tom and co. are excited. They are dying to get out of their My Money, My Life class, which they were dragged into by their parents. The two main reasons why they want to leave so badly is because it's too hard, and they have classmates that are being mean to them. Their names are Chase, Shia, and Tony. They always harass Willy by calling him names he doesn't like, and starting drama with them using methods such as blaming him for things he didn't do, and acting oversensitive about the littlest things he says. The ring-leader, Chase, is the one who instigates the drama, and would do anything to make their lives miserable. Their other classes aren't going so well, as they are still getting tons of work in them. It is even worse back home, as William is as aggressive as ever, and his screams of anger are now louder than ever before, making the family miserable. Eventually, he catches the flu and ends up staying in the hospital for some time. The gang then finishes their final exams as the Quarter ends. Now Quarter 3 has started, and now they have brand-new electives: Video Production II and Film Production. They are enjoying those classes much more then they did with their old electives. Arc 6: Eddsworld Projectpalooza/Movie 5 Tord begins to show signs of depression after Olivia and Vinny rejected to re-join him. He then proceeds to stalk Tom and co. at Big Y when he runs into Edd Gould, who invites him to join him on a visit to London, where they meet up with Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves. They then head back to America and find Olivia and Vinny so they could invite them on a trip to Arizona. They accept. Coincidentally, Jerry, Michael, Terri, and Ronny are going on a full-week trip there as well, meaning that Tom and co. can't spend the weekend with them for a while. Meanwhile, Tom and the gang have a rough start with Quarter 3, as Mr. Shiro decides to assign the class and Animal Structure Project, which he expects them to do at home, followed by a Research Paper. Mr. Robatsu and Mrs. Beruku don't make things any easier, as they also assign the gang projects. Now Tom and co. must work really hard to get them done. Shortly after the projects are done, another advanture begins. It starts with Dylan being forced to spend a week with his father Brian to get his life back on track after he is caught vaping in school. Meanwhile, Morty gets grounded for playing a violent game, and runs away with Rick. They end up at the Nick Hotel, where they meet Caillou, Stewie, Brian, and Rosie. They are then encountered by the Galactic Federation, who tries to arrest them. As Caillou's group teleports back home, Rick and Morty end up in the Walking Dead dimension and meet Clementine and Kenny as they save the latter from certain death. They join The New Frontier before getting kicked out for stealing supplies to heal AJ and fix their Portal Gun. Afterwards, the group teams up with The Garcias, The Simpsons, and Lee Everett, who Rick revives using an anti-walker serum. Together, they work hard to fulfill their goal of rescuing their friends, and putting a stop to the newly-formed “Galactic Frontier”. Meanwhile, Tom and co. do all sorts of fun things, such as seeing another play, going out with Gammy, and of course, going to the movies. The film ends with the heroes unting to save their friends from the Galactic Frontier. After the break, Tom and the gang go back to school, as Alex, Mordecai, and Rigby go back to the park. The Park has been bought by the Country Club, so now the guys have to beat them in a Golf Tournament to get it back. After winning, The club proceeds to attack the parkers, when they are rescued by Ash, Luffy, Naruto, and Ben. Arc 7: Homecoming The four heroes reunite with Alex and head home. Each of them has a story of how they first encountered the "Zombiens", the creatures that invaded their home worlds. Ben was hanging out at Mr. Smoothie with Gwen, Kevin, and Rook, waiting impatiently for their smoothies. To entertain themselves, Ben can either suggest they play I Spy, Truth or Dare, watch Gwen and Kevin make out, or say nothing. Suddenly, Grandpa Max calls and tells Ben that he found an unknown Alien Species, and tells Ben's group to go downtown to check it out. On the way, The group decides to split up. Ben and Gwen go to a restaurant together(Kevin and Rook are elsewhere), when they are approached by a group of Alien Zombies. Gwen distracts them while Ben runs inside to safety. He fights one of the aliens by turning into Four Arms or Diamondhead before transforming back. Suddenly, Max shows up and fights the alien himself, only to get bitten. Ben then sends him to safety. Max tells Ben that he should leave him because he is about to turn into an alien zombie, and that he should find Frederick Jones. Ben leaves in tears as Max transforms into an Alien Zombie. Ben is then approached by Frederick, who takes him under his care. Naruto is doing work in his office, when Konohamaru comes in and tells him that Boruto has been vandalizing the Hokage Rock by peeing on it. Boruto then comes into his office, and Naruto can either be calm or strict with him on the matter. If he was strict, Sakura will criticize Naruto for yelling at him, and so will Sasuke, telling him that he once peed on the Hokage Rock at Boruto's age. If he was calm, Sakura will praise him for it and wonder what's going on. Sakura and Sasuke then suggest a camping trip to cheer his son up. Later that night, Boruto will spend the night criticizing Naruto for not being there for the family, saying that Sasuke would be a better father than him. Naruto can respond by either telling him to live with Sasuke or slapping his son. Either way, Boruto will get upset and run away, and his group will scold him for his actions. Then, a heard of ALien Zombies show up, and while Sakura runs away in fear, with Hinata and Shikamaru running after her, Kakashi and Rock-Lee stay behind and figh off the creatures. Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke set out to find Boruto. Sasuke then finds himself fighting off an alien while Naruto finds Boruto on his own. Naruto tells Boruto to run for his life, because the village is under attack. Boruto, thinking his father had banished him, yells at him and runs away. Naruto than beats an alien to death before being stopped by Frederick Jones, who comforts him and tells him to train with him. Luffy is taking a nap, only to be woken up by Nami, who tells him that they are approaching a pair of rivaling Islands named Dattco and Wyndham, who make those who pass them choose an Island to stay on temporarily, or be killed on sight. Nami then tells him to see what the crew thinks. Unfortunately, the crew is debating on which Island to stay on, mainly because some islands have activities related to their specialties. Zoro, Usopp, and Brook want to go to Dattco, while Sanji, Chopper, and Franky want to go to Wyndham. Robin is neutral, but doesn't like how the crew is fighting over the matter. They then decide to split up. Just as the crew is appraoching the islands, Luffy has to choose to go to either Dattco or Wyndham. Either way, half of the crew is upset with his decision, while the other half praises him. Just as most of the crew head to their respective islands, Luffy, Nami, and Robin are attacked by Alien Zombies. Nami and Robin escape while Luffy stays on board and fights them off. The islanders shoot the ship down, leaving Luffy to drown. He is then rescued by Frederick Jones, who takes Luffy under his care and trains him to fight the alien zombies. Ash is watching Gary once again attempting to beat Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, when he finds that Pikachu is missing. He greets Misty and Brock and helps Susan find Tylenol before finding him in Daisy's bedroom. Shortly After, Dan announces that they are going to the movies again, much to the group's dismay. At the theatre, Ash is told to get some popcorn, when he sees that the cashier is zombified. Unaware of this, Dan scolds the cashier for his terrible job performance, only to get bit and turn into an alien zombie, and eventually infect Susan. Ash then reunites with Gary, Misty, Daisy, and Brock, and they all figure out what's going on. Misty and Brock take a subway and escape. It is later revealed that Daisy was bit, and to make matters worse, Team Rocket captures Pikachu. Ash has a choice to either be there with Gary when Daisy turns, or go after Team Rocket. If he stays with Gary, the two say their goodbyes to Daisy before she turns. Ash then leaves to go after Team Rocket, only to learn that Pikachu saved himself, and is really mad at Ash for abandoning him. If he chooses to go after Team Rocket, Gary will be upset with Ash. Then, Ash will have to fight Jessie and James himself in order to find out where Meowth is hiding Pikachu. After finding and defeating Meowth, Ash is reunited with Pikachu. The two are then approached by Frederick Jones, who tells them to come with him to train. For the remainder of the month, Ash's group proceed to hang out with Tom and co., going to school and the movies with them, and spending weekends with Michael and Jerry, as Tom and co. work hard to finish their projects and join Unified Track, all while our heroes make plans to stop the Zombiens and find their friends. After an entire month of attending school and going on adventures with Tom and the gang, our heroes once again trian with Frederick Jones, and begin their search for not only their friends, but also the ingredients for Galactium, the antidote for the Zombien Virus. Arc 8: Island Wars, Akatsuki Revival, Cipher's Law, and Post-Cipher's Law Our heroes arrive at Luffy's world, but Luffy's reckless control of the boat causes them to crash. The gang approaches the island they crashed into, only to find themselves surrounded by a group of female tribe-members. They take Luffy to the leaders, which happen to be Nami and Robin. They are surprised to see each other, and Luffy asks them to join him, but they are unable to, since the leaders are not allowed to leave the island, unless the requester performs a series of difficult tasks, and if he succeeds, Nami and Robin will leave, and if he fails, they will stay, and Luffy’s group will be executed. Luffy proceeds to do the given tasks, and he succeeds(with a little help from Nami and Robin), and the gang leaves with Nami and Robin. The episode ends with the gang teleporting back home and greeting Tom, as Nami and Robin are given a change of clothes. After that, they head down to the rivaling islands: Dattco and Wyndham. The group splits up: Nami, Naruto, Mordecai, and Rigby go to Dattco, while Robin, Alex, Ash, and Pikachu go to Wyndham. Depending on Luffy's decision, he will go to the island he had chosen, while Ben will go to the island he didn't choose. The crew is excited to see them, and the gang tries to convince them to come back, but to no avail, as they still hate each other. The heroes decide to teleport back home to rethink their entire plan, but the crew ends up teleporting with them, and continues to fight with each other. They accidentally break the teleportation buttons while fighting, and Benson’s group was accidentally left behind and were taken away by Dattco and Wyndham. With help from Stewie and Brian, their button is fixed, and the Straw Hat Pirates are friends again. Alex’s group then gets on a sailboat, and head towards the rivaling islands. Nami tells the group to split up and go to the islands they chose. Luffy(or Ben), Ash, Alex, Pikachu, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin try to break Benson and Eileen out of their prison cell while fighting off Team Rocket. Naruto, Ben(or Luffy), Zoro, and Usopp fight Captain Dattco while trying to rescue Skips, Muscle Man, Fives, Brook, and Franky, who are doomed to execution. Mordecai, Rigby, and Nami have to fight off Tord, Sid, and Al in order to get the Blood-Blood fruit seeds. After fighting off the enemies, getting the seeds, and saving the parkers, everyone heads home, while Franky and Brook leave with the parkers to protect the park from Zombiens. A week later, Alex’s group heads down to Naruto’s world and find Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, and the kids, who tell our heroes about the struggles they had to deal with the past month, mostly consisting of Sakura and Hinata being in a bad mental place. Naruto then explains the situation and comes up with a plan to save the others and get Itachi’s Chakra. The Next Day, they explore the forest where Naruto separated from his friends, when they are approached by a huge herd of zombiens. They begin to charge at Naruto and Rigby, when they are rescued by Kakashi and Rock Lee. The two are relieved to see Naruto again after the entire month he was absent. The two then reveal that they managed to see Boruto roaming the woods with Sasuke, implying that Sasuke had found him. The group decides to look for them while they are still around. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Boruto are outside training, when they are approached by Team Rocket, who plan to take Sasuke and use him for his plan. As Sasuke is restrained, Boruto tries to stop them, only to be brutally beaten by Sid and Al. Naruto’s group find Boruto and take him home to recover from his injuries, as Al is gruesomely devoured by zombiens. Sasuke was then''' '''forced to revive his brother Itachi. Itachi had successfully convinced him to help him reform the Akatsuki clan, betraying Naruto and his friends in the process. The group finds the second ingredient for Galactium. While this is all going on, Tom and the gang are given a lot of difficult work: Mr. Robatsu makes the work on a project on teh 1960's of their choice, Mrs. Beruku assigns an essay on disillusionment, and whether or not a cartian text should be in said unit, Mrs. Collins starts a new unit on exponents and square roots, which our heroes strongly struggle with. She also assigns a couple quizzes on it. And lastly, Mr. Shiro first makes them do a cricket lab aand a lab report, and shortly after, he announces to the class that they will have a test on Elephants, much to Trent's annoyance. Also, William still takes the family to the movies, but his verbal abuse is getting a million times worse, as he is now screaming in anger more often than ever before. It also gets to the point of making Chopper cry, and Tom and co. requesting Aunt Sally to get him help. Tom and the gang work really hard to get all of this done, hoping for a good grade, before school gets out for Spring Break. During Spring Break, Tom and the gang go on a trip to Maine, and there, they meet up with Perry and his group. As Caillou settles a feud between Perry and Doofenshmirtz, he meets Milo Murphy, whose dog Diogee was possessed by Bill Cipher. The entire gang spends the remainder of their vacation in Maine together, and later spend 3 days in Hingham with Gammy and the cousins. After defeating Bill Cipher, they all spent Easter together before parting ways. When Tom and co. got back to school, they were given a lot of work, while Perry and Frederick Jones try to fix Alex's old tablet so the heroees can contact Professor Oak, who had sent them a Skype message to them beforehand. After taking care of that, our heroes head to Ash's world, with plans of saving more of their friends and finding the next ingredient for Galactium. Arc 9: Let's Go, Baldi, Race Against Time, & Revolution-Prep Alex’s group finds themselves in Pallet Town, where they are chased by a herd of Zombiens. As they are running, they find Professor Oak’s lab and immediately run inside. Gary and Dawn come to the door and greet the gang. Ash begins to talk to Gary about Daisy, but Gary tells him not to worry, stating that he forgives him. He then tells him how he rescued Dawn, and how she convinced him to forgive Ash. Professor Oak, Delia, and Tracey come in, and Frederick Jones explains the whole situation to them. They then make a plan to find Misty and Brock next. Ash gives Gary and Dawn the Bean Boozled game he bought from Maine, as they all head back to Franklin. The Next Day, Ash and co. head towards the area where the Indigo Plateau is. They search the area for a while before eventually being challenged to a Pokemon Battle by the GL Union. Due to the large amount of people in the group, the Union decides to only let two members participate in the battle, and a third person to be the referee. Ash and Dawn are chosen, and are forced to battle with none other than Misty and Brock, who had been challenged to a battle and joined beforehand. The group of four are surprised to see each other, but Misty and Brock act cold towards the gang due to the influence on the GL Frontier. They begin to battle each other. Ash and Dawn win. They then head home with Misty and Brock. Meanwhile, Tom and the gang are receiving a lot of difficult work from their teachers: the Vietnam Documentary for US History, and the Research Paper for Behavioral Science, followed by another big project from English: a College Essay, and work hard to finish those. They even had to do the Documentary at someone's house. Also, In Unified Track, they begin going to "Track Meets", where they compete in races, and our heroes try to balance it with their missions. They also attend a birthday party for Nona, and while there, Baldi invites the heroes to his "Birthday Party" and claims that he has the next Galactium ingredient. While Tom and co. were working their butts off in school, Alex's group head to Unova, where they find the school. As they enter, they are approached by Iris and CIlan, who warn them not to go in, for it is dangerous. But an approaching zombiens prompts them to rush inside. After searching for notebooks, solving math problems, and trying to avoid Baldi, they make their way to the second floor and find Baldi’s Groudon. The heroes battle with the Akatsuki, along with Baldi’s group. While this is going on, Rock Lee fights the Groudon himself, and once he is defeated, Rock Lee grabs a sample of Groudon’s Magma. They head back home and show Frederick Jones and Professor Oak what they had collected from Baldi’s School. Afterwards, the gang spends a lot of time together by going to the movies with William and spending weekends with Uncle Jerry and Michael, even celebrating Mother's Day at the Bubbling Brook. When it's time for them to go to Bellwood, Our heroes are unable to go, since they have a SUPER busy week with the Connellys: another Track Meet on Monday, when they get lost, and Gwen and Kevin arrive unexpectedly(Perry and Frederick Jones went to Bellwood for them, a Banquet on Tuesday, when Hinata got kidnapped by Eon, a College Tour on Wednesday, when Tom experienced some chest pain, YET ANOTHER Track Meet on Thursday,and on Friday, they were supposed to go to a "Carnival", but that got cancelled due to rain. However, Allison made up for it with her own personal carnival. They experience ANOTHER cancellation, which occurred with a Track Meet, which leads the gang to believe that the cancellations were connected to Eon somehow, and they were right. The heroes finally entered Ben’s World, where they meet up with Julie, Argit, and Cooper. They take them to Eon’s hideout, which is in space. The heroes find Eon and demand they bring back Hinata, but Eon instead sends them into the pasts of three characters(Rigby, Naruto, and Ben) in order to retrieve the crystals by getting rid of their demons. After fighting Rigby’s bullies, preventing the deaths of Naruto’s parents, and helping Ben overcome his clown-phobia in a Matrix-like style, our heroes take down Eon, get the Crystals, and saving Hinata. They then head back home back home, as Julie, Argit, and Cooper go to the park with Frederick Jones. The season ends with our heroes visiting the Park, and the FAA teachers assigning new projects for the year. Arc 10: Revolution Countdown & Battle With their new projects, Tom and the gang have a lot of work on their hands. This season was a rocky start, as the gang went to the movies three times in a row, with William's anger at the max degree. Luckily, he will be busy for the next two Fridays, so our heroes will have a break from the movies. As Tom and the gang are working on their projects, our heroes are preparing for their upcoming battle. Later, the seniors graduate from High School and are never seen again, and after that, the whole gang goes on another trip to Maine, but this time, they go with Uncle Jerry and Michael, along with Terri. during the trip, they look at stores, eat at restaurants, get Ice Cream, and go to a water park, while meeting up with Perry and his group. Shortly after the trip ended, The Akatsuki captured the toys, sending Bonnie in a deep depression. Then, Frederick Jones finishes the Galactium and reveals that in order to spread it, they will dump it into the earth's core and shoot an interdimensional portal gun at so the Zombien virus will be cured throughout the multiverse. While Alex and the heroes prepare for battle, Tom and the gang continue to work on their finals in Behavioral Science, US History, and Algebra II. After that, everyone heads to the inner core to spread the antidote, when they are approached by the Akatsuki, Team Rocket, and the whole wave of Zombies. The group then proceeds to fight each other in order to save the world. They manage to successfully rescue the toys and put the galactium into the core, as the police show up and arrest everyone in the evil alliance, except for Sasuke and the Team Rocket trio, who had escaped. The Next Day, Tom and the gang go back to school and take their final, while Alex and the heroes tag along. They take their English final and head back home, and at that moment, Pikachu is captured by Team Rocket. The heroes try to fight them, but aren’t strong enough. Then, Sasuke shows up from out of the blue, and sends the trio blasting off with his Fire-Style jutsu, rescuing Pikachu in the process. The season ends with everyone staring blankly at Sasuke. Now Tom and the gang are done with their Junior Year of High School and will become Seniors next year. Episodes Season 38 Season 39 Season 40 Season 41 Season 42 Season 43 Season 44 Season 45 Season 46 Season 47